


As Close As Can Be

by princessstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Voyeurism (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstyles/pseuds/princessstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I put...something...in..."</p><p>"In what, babe," Louis looked at the screen in concern. </p><p>Harry ran a finger over his bottom lip while biting the top one, his cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Inside."</p><p>Louis stared at Harry's face on the screen in confusion. Inside, what did he mean-</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Close As Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing any sex fic. (Yes I know he was turning 19 but I want him to be 18 so.) :)

Louis sat on the small sofa in his loft, watching infomercials on various items He sighed and flicked to the next station to avoid purchasing (another) stuffed animal...thing for Harry. 

_Birthday boy Harry Styles of One Direction is seen leaving a bar with friends, obviously intoxicated._

Louis' eyebrow rose and focused on the screen where Harry stumbled along a pathway, smiling and waving at the cameras adorably.  


 _The 18 year old was accompanied by Nick Grimshaw and celebrated his new legality._

__"What is he wearing, though," Louis wondered aloud, looking at the silky blue shirt adorned with hearts decorating the fabric. "Must have been Nick's choice."_ _

__Louis rose and turned off the television set just as Harry was saved from falling over a railing and down a flight of stairs by a security guard. He was slowly shuffling into his room when he heard his laptop make a pinging sound._ _

__He walked over and flipped it open, seeing a Skype call notification. Louis clicked on the small icon to answer and carried the laptop to sit on the bed while he reclined against the headboard of the bed._ _

__"LOUUUUUU!"_ _

__Harry's flushed face flashed onto the screen, smiling at the camera and clapping his hands together. He was obviously still drunk, slightly swaying back and forth, with a dazed look on his face._ _

__"Hi, Harry," Louis said holding his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the boys appearance. His hair was sticking up in every direction, with a small crown right in the center._ _

__"It worked! Nick... had to help me turn it on though...," Harry looked around for his friend ,"Oh! Oh yeah! He went to bed.... I'm sleepy, Lou."_ _

__"Then go to sleep babe," Louis answered, sounding amused._ _

__"No! I wanna talk to you....I do what I want. I'm the birthday princess!."_ _

__Louis snorts and leans forward laughing openly at this point. "Did Nick tell you that?"_ _

__Harry nodded, trying to look royal, but only accomplishing not falling over._ _

__"He gave me this too," he says, pointing at the crown in his hair, not noticing the state of his hair._ _

__"Well, what does the princess want then," Louis says with a smile on his face._ _

__Harry sits quietly for a second before looking down at his hands._ _

__"You. 'miss you Lou. "_ _

__Louis swallows against the sudden knot in his throat, ignoring the tightness in his chest to speak._ _

__"I..I miss you too, babe. I'll be there in a few days. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."_ _

__Harry touches the screen with his hand, before looking up and smiling._ _

__"It's ok, Loulou. I love you."_ _

__"I love you, too. So much, baby."_ _

__Louis leans back against the headboard, rubbing a hand over his face. "So how was your night, princess."_ _

__Harry smiles and launches into a long story about his first legal night and how Nick bought him the stripper but a female one and why were the cameras so much brighter after 7 shots of vodka._ _

__While Harry was talking, Louis noticed his slight swaying was no longer drunken but like he was in pain. After Harry leaned one way and jerked suddenly again, Louis spoke up._ _

__"Harry, are you ok? You seem sore or something."_ _

__Harry bit his lip and rocked forward, quiet._ _

__"Harry? Did you hurt yourself?"_ _

__Harry shook his head, looking away from the screen._ _

__"Then what is it?"_ _

__"I put...something...in...before the party."_ _

__"In what, babe," Louis looked at the screen in concern._ _

__Harry ran a finger over his bottom lip while biting the top one, his cheeks flushed._ _

__"Inside."_ _

__Louis stared at Harry's face on the screen in confusion. Inside, what did he mean-_ _

__Oh. _Oh_ _ _

____Inside_ _ _ _

____Louis tried not to fall over when the realisation of what Harry meant hit him, his mouth drying up._ _ _ _

____"Let me see."_ _ _ _

____Harry's eyes widened before he stood and carried the laptop to a second room._ _ _ _

____Louis watched the screen shift as Harry moved into a larger bedroom and placed the laptop on the edge of the bed, the screen then showing the headboard of the bed._ _ _ _

____"Harry, where are you, dear?" I can't see-"_ _ _ _

____Louis' voice choked off when a now naked Harry crawled into the bed to lean back against the headboard, the crown still perched in his hair._ _ _ _

____"Jesus, Harry."_ _ _ _

____Harry bit his lip and shifted his hips up to expose the plug nestled between his cheeks, reaching to push at it with one hand, the other pinching at his nipples._ _ _ _

____"Lou-Louis, f-fuck," Harry whined, rocking his hips down, the motion making his pink cock bob between his pale thighs._ _ _ _

____Louis yanked his sweatpants down to his thighs and began stroking himself slowly._ _ _ _

____"Harry, stop."_ _ _ _

____At the sound of Louis' command Harry went still with a whine and one last jerk of his hips_ _ _ _

____"Now, take out the plug and roll over. On all fours."_ _ _ _

____Harry released his almost painfully red looking nipple from between his thumb and forefinger to pull his cheeks open farther._ _ _ _

____"That's it. Good boy," Louis praised as Harry slowly slid the plug from his stretched hole, shivering when the head of it caught against his rim._ _ _ _

____Harry set the plug aside and rolled over on to his hands and knees._ _ _ _

____Louis squeezed at the base of his cock to stop from coming at the sight of Harry's stretched hole clenching down on nothing._ _ _ _

____"You want to come, baby? You have to use your fingers."_ _ _ _

____Harry moaned and arched his back, reaching to rub the pad of his finger against his hole._ _ _ _

____Louis bit his lip as Harry pushed the finger inside, rocking back hard against it._ _ _ _

____"Come on princess, I know you could take two right now."_ _ _ _

____Harry stilled at Louis' words before pushing another finger in alongside the first._ _ _ _

____Harry grunted and tightened around his fingers when he brushed against his prostate, the arm holding most of his weight buckled causing his face to fall into the pillows._ _ _ _

____"Louis!"_ _ _ _

____Louis' hand stroked faster, matching Harry's fingers; three of them now pushing inside of his reddened hole._ _ _ _

____"Lou-," Harry started but reverted only to whines and moans, fucking himself faster._ _ _ _

____"That's it baby. Come now for me."_ _ _ _

____Louis watched as Harry's back tensed before shivering and weakly moaning while grinding back against the fingers still inside of him._ _ _ _

____"Fuck."_ _ _ _

____At the sight of Harry fucking himself through the aftershocks, Louis thrust up into his hand before coming all over his fist, eyes shutting tightly._ _ _ _

____"Louis?"_ _ _ _

____Louis opened his eyes to Harry leaned against the pillows, the crown still resting in his hair although crookedly._ _ _ _

____"'m sleepy."_ _ _ _

____Louis smiled as Harry yawned and rubbed at his eyes, relaxing back further into his own bed._ _ _ _

_______"Go to sleep, baby. I'll talk to you morning ok?"_  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." 

____Appeased, Harry closed his eyes and went straight to sleep._ _ _ _

____Louis smiled at the sleeping boy, before laying the still open laptop on a pillow and settling down against his own, watching Harry sleep before drifting off himself._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can tweet me if you have any questions I'm on there all the time haha @overcastlouis


End file.
